undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends Of The Dead
''Legends Of The Dead'' Legends Of The Dead is the expanded universe created by JackTheChineseMonkey. It features many different stories and themes, and hopefully one day will have several complete stories with many diverese and intresting characters. ''Ground Rules'' 1) Once bitten, unless immune, there is nothing you can do to stop the infection killing you. 2) You need to be bitten before death to come back. 3) On day one: 7% of the population were naturally immune. 4) No one escaped the infection. Chaos ensued around the world, no government still stands. 5) The Dead only want one thing: Flesh and blood. 6) Only humans can carry the infection. 7) Just because a characer appears in one story, does not mean he/she cannot appear in another. 8) Once dead, the walkers forget everything about their previous life. 9) All these stories take place in one universe (Surprise surprise!) 10) No one lives forever. ''Stories'' Children Of The Dead Eight teenagers from California decide to go camping for a two weeks without no contact to the outside world. However, after a good two weeks they come back to a dead world. The world starts to crumble around them and they are forced to grow up and start surviving. Orphans in a new world, they become the Children Of The Dead. '' ''Link : Children Of The Dead '' 'You Never Escape Death Row' Five inmates from a Texas Prison are waiting on death row, and they know full well that there time is running out. Carver's time is up, and while waiting for his lethal injection all hell breaks loose in the prison. Everyone in the prison is dead or has ran away. Can Carver and his fellow Death Row inmates escape the prison filled with the dead? And if they do, what happens when they return to the real world? ''Link : TBA ''Legend Of The Dead When the shit hit the fan, Patrick got his family got his family safety as soon as he could. Only three days after the intial break out of the infection, he begins his travels to the supposed safe zone city of New York. Set over the course of four days of compelte hell, watch as Patrick becomes one of the most recognised and respected people of the whole world. ''Link : TBA ''One Versus Four Hundred and Sixty Six. Eight years into the apocaylpse, Jacob Trander has done the most horrible things to keep him and his growing community alive. However, eight years later Jacob isn't being recognised for what he's done, and has fallen into a depression. One bad fight gets him kicked out of the community he kept safe for years on end, and not one of the four hundred and sixty six tried to defend him. Jacobs vows vengeance, and promises himself he will destroy what he built up himself. ''Link : ''TBA 'Together We Stand' During the early days of the infection, a plane took off from Washington with an infected pilot. Along the flight the pilot turned, and the plane crashed. The people who did survive are left stuck in the woods without food or shelter, and when they realise no one is coming to save them, they have to rely on eachother to survive. ''Link : TBA ''Never Stop Running'' Vanessa is a ten year old girl who was on a amazing holiday in China, spending it with her family. However when the infection hits, China is plummeted into complete chaos. When Vanessa gets split up from her family, how long can she keep herself alive before the dead finally catch up to her? ''Link '': TBA Category:Uncategorized